Unlikely Love NaruHina Style
by Shazamfan96
Summary: When Hinata is stood up on a date, Naruto appears to save her from the embarrassment of being left alone in a romantic restaurant. However, as their date goes on, they both realize that they enjoy their company. Will love bloom between them, or does it already exist? Remake of my previous Frozen fic re-imagined into a Naruto fic. Rated T for language and sexual situations.


_**Hello! So, I kinda been having some troubles with my writing, mostly writers block, and I haven't been able to finish a story(mainly my Spider-Man fic) and that is a problem for me, because I have so many ideas for stories but fail miserably in writing them, and I'm starting to feel frustrated. That brings me to this story I wrote last year with a Frozen setting, this was my first Kristoff x Anna fic and I feel it was okay, I read it back a few days ago and I started to think that a NaruHina setting would work too, so here I am, adapting it to a Naruto fic.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and maybe this will help me get rid of that stupid block I have.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Unlikely Love.**_

Hinata Hyuga is a very gullible person, everybody knew that, and everybody took advantage of that fact. Her ex-boyfriend Kiba knew that, her so-called-friends knew that, and it seemed that Toneri knew that as well. It was frustrating for her to accept that aspect of her personality, and she hated it the most when someone else pointed it out for her, specially a certain blonde knuckle head cop. Unfortunately, even when she knew that people took advantage of her gullible personality, she was the kind of person that was to nice to think the worst on people, something that didn't go with her job as a police detective for the Konoha police department, but that was how she was even if she didn't like it sometimes.

"Ma'am… are you going to order now?" asked the waitress in charge of her table. she had short red hair and wore a pair of glasses, she was about 16 or 17, a bit young to be working on a restaurant, so probably it was a part time job.

"Just a few more minutes! He will be arriving soon." Hinata said humiliated that she was stood up by the Otstustuki man.

It was her fault really, she knew he was a player and an asshole, her best friend Sakura warned her, even Naruto did, but she didn't listen. She knew she was going to get hurt by him at some point, but she didn't think that it will be this early on.

-"I'm such an idiot, I should've listened to Sakura, HELL! I should've listened to Naruto. They seemed aware of how he was, it is my fault for not listening."- She thought to herself as she looked around the place, she saw every single couple staring at her with pity as they finally realized she was stood up.

She knew that what she was doing was delaying the inevitable, she knew that either way, she was going to leave the restaurant feeling humiliated and she dreaded that feeling as she had felt it before during her high school years and to live it now meant that her luck hadn't changed at all.

Or so she thought.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late, but Kakashi needed me in the precinct! Apparently, they needed those reports finished as soon as possible." Naruto said as he approached her table and sat right in front of her.

Hinata was shocked to see Naruto right there in her table reading the restaurant's menu and acting as if he was her date for the night.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I'm saving your ass! So, go along." He answered back in the same tone of voice as her.

"Naruto! I didn't know that she was your girlfriend… you shouldn't have her wait that long for you!" said the waitress arriving at the table. "I'm telling aunt Kushina what you did!"

"Relax Karin! I was caught at work and my phone died, it wasn't my fault, so please, don't tell my mom!" the blonde brute said.

Hinata was shocked to see him here, saving her from feeling embarrass because she was stood up. He was being all nice with her and that confused her, as he always had a grumpy mood towards her, always pestering with work and constantly reminding her that her personality was too soft for a police detective. She had seen his friendly side with his friends and his family, but she never expected him to be like that with her.

"Fine! I won't tell." Said the young girl, taking out her note pad, she asked what they wanted to order.

"I will have a Miso Ramen and sake!" Naruto ordered as he eyed the menu.

-"So, he's serious with this."-

"And you miss…?"

"Hinata…!" she exclaimed blushing a bit. "… And I will have the Beef ramen and sake too."

"Bring the bottle!" Naruto added.

"Very well! I'll be back shortly with your orders." Karin smiled before looking at Naruto with a serious glare. "Don't screw this up dumb ass!" she said hitting the back of his head with one of the menus.

"Hey! I'm a customer here!" The Namikaze shouted annoyed but with a playful grin in his face. "Sorry about that, my little cousin can be a bit of a pain sometimes." He said smiling at her, a smile that she had never seen him direct at her before, she thought that this was a bad idea, but she began to believe that she didn't have anything to lose by playing along with him. She took a deep breath and decided that maybe she will give Naruto an opportunity, maybe she would end up enjoying his company.

-"This is going to be... interesting."- she thought.

* * *

The atmosphere was a bit tense and awkward just being the two of them, alone in what seemed to be a date. Hinata was kind of nervous to be with him as they have never spent so much time outside work, specially on something not work related.

After a while of awkward silence, she cleared her throat after sipping her sake, she was trying to find a topic for conversation so their time wouldn't be spent just staring at each other in silence.

"I told you Toneri wasn't good for you!" he said looking at her with an "I was right" look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Celebrate all you want… I couldn't be more humiliated than what I already been tonight." She said avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not going to celebrate that I was right that some idiot didn't treat you well." He said looking anywhere but her. "You can sometimes be annoying, but that doesn't mean that I will enjoy seeing you get hurt." By now, Hinata noticed Naruto's massive blush.

She laughed at him a bit, she couldn't help it after seeing him like that. She never imagined that Naruto could be this nice and sweet with her; she had to admit, he kind of looked cute… after all, he is a handsome man with his messy and long blonde hair, his sky-blue eyes and his big muscular body.

Hinata blushed remembering a time when she caught him working out after hours without his shirt, she remembered seeing his muscles tense each time he delivered a punch to the punching bag in the precinct's gym, she remembered staring at his strong and tattooed arms and think on how it will feel being embraced by them before shaking the idea out of her head.

That day she returned home and took a cold shower… in the middle of winter!

"You with me?!" asked Naruto while waving his hand in front of Hinata's face. She shakes her head to pull herself together as a blush started to appear in her face due to the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming.

"Yeah! I-I'm fine… just a bit hungry!" she said just in time as Karin arrived with their food.

* * *

The entire night was spent talking and laughing, thing that they never did at work. It usually was bickering and ignoring one another since she started to work at the precinct 5 years ago, even if she always wanted to talk to him properly, not the he was aware of that.

Their conversations went from the dynamic of their work, to their hobbies, to their dreams of the future; he told her about his godfather and his perverted antics and how his godmother almost kicked him out of existence once for calling her granny, she laughed so hard that tears started to appear in her eyes. She told him about her sister and how proud she was of her after getting accepted into the greatest ballet academy in Konoha, and how she always looked up to her cousin Neji (who was also a cop before she did) and how his death convinced her into following his footsteps and becoming a detective for the police.

After a while, Hinata noticed how he looked at her. He seemed mesmerized with her as he looked at her with a lovesick look in his eyes, something that confused her greatly but didn't mind that much. To be honest, she was also very intrigued with how he was behaving that night, it felt as if she was getting to know him for the first time ever, and she liked that a lot. but she ignored it, opting for enjoying their pretend date instead of what his look meant.

* * *

Later that night after they finished their meal, Naruto walked Hinata home. They didn't talk much, but the silence was comfortable enough for them as they enjoyed each other's company. They walked at a slower pace trying to enjoy their time together. Every step they took was accompanied with a stolen look towards each other as they tried to engrave the others appearance in their memories for ever.

Eventually, their journey had to come to an end as they were getting closer to her apartment, soon enough, their pretended date will come to and end and neither of the two wanted to admit that they were a bit disappointed about that.

"Thanks for the save Naruto-kun, it would've been humiliating to leave that place alone knowing that everybody realized I was stood up." Hinata said with a tender smile that made his heart stop.

"N-no p-pr-problem!" he said a bit nervous.

She noticed his sudden nervousness and thought that he looked cute with a blush in his face, the thought made her gasped at the realization that she found him cute; she always believed that Naruto and the word cute would've never cross her mind, less so in the same sentence, and yet, here she was, being proved wrong.

"We arrived." Naruto said suddenly pointing at her apartment building, telling her that they arrived at her place.

"Yeah! We're here… this is my place…" she said not wanting to end the night so early.

"So… I guess I will see you at work on Monday."

"See you on Monday."

Neither made any move to leave, they just stood there looking at each other in a way that they never seen each other before. Naruto was still mesmerized by Hinata's beauty, she wasn't as flashy as Ino or Temari were, or any of the girls Toneri usually goes out with, but her simple beauty was what made her unique. Her midnight blue hair, her big pearly eyes and her angel-like face made him want to kiss her and lose himself in her. He knew since the day he saw her for the first time on Neji's funeral (Naruto's friend and partner at the time), he knew he liked her, but he also knew she was way out of is league.

Hinata on the other hand, was thinking on how handsome Naruto looked; she realized that, back at the restaurant when she looked at him with more attention, but now… well, now she thinks that he was so damn sexy with his black hoodie under his favorite orange jacket, those tight jeans and his black boots made him looked so badass, but at the same time, he looked so soft and caring with that smile and the blush that appeared in his face.

Soon enough, blue eyes met pearl ones as their faces started to come closer and closer until they could feel their noses almost touching; Hinata heard Naruto take a deep breath as if he was trying not to do anything stupid.

"Do you have to go?" she asked breaking the spell that overtook them.

Naruto looked at her trying to confirm if he heard her correctly, only to see Hinata's smile, assuring him that yes indeed he heard her correctly.

"Sasuke is probably with Sakura at the apartment, so… no, I don't have to leave." He said smiling back at her. "Only if you don't want me to go, if you do, then I could leave…" he started to rant before being silenced by Hinata's lips on his. The kiss was quick and chaste, he was barely able to realize that he was kissed by Hinata before she broke the contact between their lips.

"I-I w-want you… to stay… w-with me." She said blushing furiously as she slowly processed what she just asked him.

"If I stay… can I kiss you again?" he asked blushing equally nervous due to the situation.

To answer his question, Hinata kissed him again. Only this time, Naruto was ready for her lips as she felt him kiss her back. The blonde brute, as she used to call him, wrapped one arm on her waist while his other hand came behind her back. She moaned as she felt his tongue graze her lower lip asking for permission to access her mouth, permission that she granted gladly.

Never in her 25 years had she ever felt a kiss like this, not with Kiba nor any previous boyfriends she had ever kissed; none of them could compare with the way Naruto was making her feel with just a simple kiss.

"I-I shouldn't… I mean… is not that I don't want to, is just that… we work together, and I really like you… and-" he was silenced by a kiss once again.

"You are really cute! You know that, right?" she asked with a playful smile. "Don't worry about work, let us just enjoy the moment… please!"

Naruto lost it after seeing Hinata's puppy eyes. They kissed more passionately as they went upstairs to her apartment; as soon as they entered her place, they started leaving their clothes on the floor as they made their way to her bedroom. That night they made love for the first time and it was so intense that they almost broke the bed. It was so great and magical, that Hinata didn't want it to stop, she wanted to be like this with him forever even though it was crazy thinking as they just find out that they liked each other.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up to... an empty bed?

She didn't remember feeling him leave her bed last night, she remembered Naruto's hard naked body against her naked back as they spooned together after an intense session of what she could only describe as "mind blowing sex;" she blushed as she remembered the way he traced his lips in her neck, her breasts, her… how it felt against her… how he made her or…

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, blushing furiously at the kinky memories from last night, before realizing that Naruto was still missing from her bed.

"Wait… where is Naruto?" she asked herself. "Did he… did he leave already?"

Hinata's happiness was replaced by a sudden feeling of disappointment and anger; she got up from the bed and put on some clean underwear and a black t-shit that she found on the chair next to her desk. Now dressed she exited the room mad with the blonde brute for leaving her alone in the morning after having incredible sex.

"How could he…!"

She suddenly froze in the doorway of her room, her anger banished instantly as she saw the man she was thinking about in the kitchen, cooking breakfast… DRESSED ONLY IN HIS BOXERS!

"Good morning!" he said without looking at her, he was making pancakes, so he had his back facing her. "Slept well? I know I did! I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast and I didn't want to disturb your sleep, so I decided to make pancakes, everybody loves pancakes… GOD! You don't like them, do you?" he asked looking at her with a worried expression.

His worries were gone after seeing her in her current state of dress; he gasped at the sight of Hinata wearing only his black T-shirt that looked three times bigger in her, he also noticed she was also wearing her panties; the sight of her made him want to just go and kiss her all over again.

"Naruto! Your pancakes!" she exclaimed after sensing a smell of burnt food.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed while flipping the pancake, he was still blushing after seeing her like that. "I guess this one will be mine as it is a bit burnt on one side, so…" he stopped talking when he felt the woman wrap her arms around his waist and place her head on his naked back.

"I love pancakes. Thank you… for staying." She said kissing his back.

"Why wouldn't I stay? This morning I woke up to the most beautiful girl in the world! I would be crazy if I left without spending the morning with you."

Hinata blushed after hearing his cheesy words. Even though he was a bit corny, she started to like that side of him, it was different from what Kiba used to be and how Toneri behaved with her when he asked her out.

And yet… there was something that still bothered her.

"Naruto… can I ask you a question?" she asked a bit nervous.

"You already did!" he answered with a playful smirk.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his joke before taking a deep breath, she was going to tell him what had been on her mind since this morning.

"Why did you help me last night?" she asked him shyly.

Naruto remained silent at her question while flipping the pancakes in the pan. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself to answer her question, but before he could, she stopped him.

"I mean… We don't get along to well, or at least we used to not get along. And suddenly yesterday you save me on that failed date with Toneri, and then the kiss… and we made love and…"

"I'm in love with you!" he exclaimed suddenly, stopping her mid speech. "I've been in love with you since we started working together at the precinct. I was just… well, I was convinced that you were way out of my league…" he said finally turning around to see her eyes and tell her everything face to face.

"… you are one of the best in the force and my friend's little cousin, plus, you're like Konoha's royalty and I'm just a simple detective, son of a farmer family. I just though that maybe you wouldn't even look at me that way." He confessed a bit embarrassed.

"But then, why where you so grumpy and mean to me?" she asked confused.

"Is stupid, but… I believed that if I couldn't make you like me, then maybe I could make you hate me. That way at least I would have been someone to you, I didn't care if it was the annoying co-worker that you couldn't stand."

Hinata processed his words carefully, trying to find a reason for his words and failing to find them. So, she started laughing at him so hard that tears started to appear in her eyes. She was surprised to hear his dumb reason for him to behave like he did all this time.

"That is the most stupid reason I've heard in my entire life!" she said between laughs.

"Hey!" he exclaimed even more embarrassed.

"I can't believe it! Is just like my mom used to tell me back when I was a kid." She said smiling to a confused Naruto.

"What thing?" he asked not understanding what she was talking about,

"You know? That thing when a boy is mean to you it means that he's in love with you. My mom used to tell me that when I was kid, I just never thought that it would happen to me." She said placing her hand on his chest, right on his fox tattoo.

"Well… it seems that your mom was right." he said kissing her lips softly, kiss that Hinata returned gladly.

Soon the kiss turned hotter and hotter by the minute as Naruto pressed her against the counter while his hands roamed freely on her body. Hinata moaned at the contact, she felt goosebumps on her skin when the blonde man started to kiss her on the neck while placing his hands on her lower back.

"Mmm… Naruto… that feels so good…" she moaned between kisses. "Oh my God… OH MY GOD! NARUTO! FIRE!" she screamed when she saw flames in the kitchen.

"FUCK!" he cursed as he forgot to turn off the stove, he forgot that he left some napkins nearby the fire and now they were on fire.

"Here!" Hinata said passing him the fire extinguisher.

Quickly enough, Naruto was able to extinguish the flames, but ruined the pancakes in the process. The couple stood there in the kitchen gazing at the mess they left, they looked at each other before starting to laugh at what just happened there.

"Maybe you will like some donuts and coffee?" he asked between laughs.

"Definitely!" Hinata replied smiling before taking his hand and led him to her shower.

* * *

It was funny how things turned out for them, after that morning, they went for breakfast before returning to her place and making love again. They went on a couple of dates after that, before officially labeling their relationship, and they discovered that they were made for each other. And even if sometimes Naruto still is a big knuckle head brute, and Hinata is a very shy and reserved girl, at the end they make it work. In the end they found an unlikely love, a strong and healthy love, and they did live happily ever after, until he had to meet her father, but that is another story.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**So! This is an adaptation of my previous Kristoff x Anna story that I decided to adapt into a Naruto x Hinata fic. I added a few more things to improve the story a little bit so it will fit a modern Naruhina setting, but the core story remains the same.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy and until next time!**_


End file.
